castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Daemon Lord
The Daemon Lord is a boss in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. He appears in the plots for Gabriel, Alucard and Trevor. After being defeated for the first time, the Daemon Lord is modified by the Toy Maker and is known as Daemon Lord Resurrected. __TOC__ History Before Mirror of Fate The Daemon Lord first appears in the prologue, the events of which take place in 1046, 1 year before Lords of Shadow. The Daemon Lord escaped from the Shadow Plane, alongside many demons, sometime prior to the events of the prologue, after the doors to the plane were opened by mysterious means. Gabriel Belmont was dispatched by the Brotherhood of Light, alongside 3 other Brotherhood warriors, to capture the Daemon Lord. The warriors were killed along the way, and the Daemon Lord confronted Gabriel, injuring him, but not before Gabriel gouged out the Daemon Lord's right eye with his Combat Cross. However, Gabriel used the blood from the wound, and a magical device, to capture the Daemon Lord and lock it away. Events of Mirror of Fate During Trevor's journey through the castle, a group of witches, seeking a way to defeat Gabriel and claim power for their own, and knowing the Daemon Lord's history with Gabriel, perform a ritual with the device in which the Daemon Lord was trapped, freeing it. The Daemon Lord immediately departs in search of Gabriel, though Trevor stops him, attacking him. The Daemon Lord smells Trevor, and remarks that his blood smells the same as Gabriel. He attacks Trevor, but Trevor manages to defeat it, cutting off its hands and slicing it in half. Trevor walks away, as the Toy Maker watches on, laughing. The Daemon Lord's remains were assembled and brought back to life by the Toy Maker, as a half-mechanical creature, sent out to collect materials for the Toy Maker's experiments most notably living humans for the Macabre Puppets. It encounters Alucard, and, recognizing him as the same one who had killed it, attacks him. It defeats Alucard, burning him in the sunlight and tossing him off of the castle, though Alucard manages to survive, as the Daemon Lord expected. Alucard later makes his way up to the Resurrection Room and is confronted by the Daemon Lord again, who uses the chamber's beams and electricity against Alucard. In a final desperate attempt to kill Alucard after he destroys the energy generators, the Daemon Lord drags him into a bottomless pit, but Alucard is able to save himself by feasting upon the Daemon Lord and acquiring the Demonic Wings in the process. Boss fights Near the beginning of the second act, the Daemon Lord will encounter Alucard in the belfry, serving as a mid-boss. He mainly attacks by performing claw swipes or a backflip drop slam, all of which can be either dodged or blocked. Once the Daemon Lord has lost about one third of his health, he will fire a lighting beam at Alucard and instantly defeat him as part of a scripted event, with no possible way to avoid it. Later on in the game, the Daemon Lord will reappear in the Resurrection Room, where he is fought as the campaign's main fifth boss. He retains his claw swipes and body slams, although he also gains a new set of moves. He will try to bite Alucard at point-blank range and will also attempt to stomp him with his claw-like tail if he is behind. He can also slam his tail to produce a shock wave (this can be blocked) or fire a green colored energy laser in two possible ways: fires straight in front of him (like he previously did, only this time it can be dodged by using the grind rails on the top), or fires up toward the ceiling, bringing it down in a counterclockwise motion (the player can avoid the laser swipe by moving away from it). After losing some of his health, the Daemon Lord will fly up to a chamber with two handles that can unleash lighting lasers at Alucard. On both the left and right side of the arena, there are generators that Alucard can destroy to take out one of the handles controlled by the Daemon Lord; when one of them is destroyed, the boss will come down and make another shock wave, and the battle will then continue (Alucard can avoid the beams by using the grind rails). After Alucard depletes nearly one-third of the Daemon Lord's health, the boss will fly up to the chamber and unleash a single lighting laser. After Alucard destroys the second generator, the Daemon Lord will grab him and attempt to kill him by putting him in a generator to electrify him, although it will fail and the rest of the battle will continue in the chamber until all of the boss's health has been depleted. Enemy Data Daemon Lord Resurrected= |Character = Alucard/Trevor Towers' Link, Resurrection Room }} |-|Daemon Lord= |Character = Trevor Belmont Fought through quick-time event that starts in the Abandoned Mine and ends in the Belfry }} Related Scrolls Gallery Artwork DaemonLord.jpg|Daemon Lord artwork DaemonLord Resurrected.jpg|Daemon Lord Resurrected artwork DaemonLord2.jpg Enemy Daemon Lord2.png Enemy Daemon Lord.png Screenshots DaemonLord (2).jpg DaemonLord (5).jpg DaemonLord (1).jpg DaemonLord (4).jpg DaemonLord4.jpg DaemonLord (3).jpg DaemonLord1.jpg DaemonLord3.jpg Animations Trivia *When fighting the half-mechanical Daemon Lord as Alucard, the fight can be shortened considerably thanks to a glitch in the game. If you wait until the Daemon Lord fires his laser beam at you, grapple the rail above him to move behind him and then fire a fully-charged bat projectile at him just as he is turning around (so the projectile hits his side), stunning him early, even with a full health bar. If you grab him at that point, you can proceed directly to the quick-time-event where Alucard attempts to rip off the Daemon Lord's wings while falling down the hole, ending the battle early.A YouTube video of the glitch being performed (11/03/2013) *The Daemon Lord and Cornell share the same voice actor, Richard Ridings. *The Daemon Lord's appearance consisting of a lion's head, wings and a scorpion-like tail most likely indicates he is a manticore. *The scar over the Daemon Lord's eye is absent in his resurrected form. This is probably due to the Toy Maker giving him a new one when creating his resurrected form. *The Daemon Lord is one of the only bosses in Mirror of Fate to have a battle where the player is scripted to lose. See also *Manticore References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Mechanical Bosses Category:Mirror of Fate Bosses Category:Mirror of Fate Characters